


In Between Wires

by Vangle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyberpunk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: Derek Hale escaped the noise of the city long ago in preference of solitude. But when his uncle had finally had been traced, he returned only to meet Stiles Stilinski. He is a young hacker who is living out his last days as he has months to live. Despite not being attracted to guys and not wanting to take his eyes off his mission, he could not help resist Stile's advances as he just offers one night.





	In Between Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dearest readers. When I sat down to write this, it was supposed to be a one-shot but as more ideas popped-up, I decided that I shall cut this up in parts. It is fun to write, especially since some of it was written with a rum and coke in hand. I hope to hear your feedback and I hope you have a wonderful day.

The city looked particularly bleak that day as Derek made his way through the crowded streets. Derek chose to retreat from the city to the woods over five years ago. No matter how many times he did his best to uphold his vow to never return, he found himself back. Regular semi-monthly trips for special supplies were never as taxing. This was different. Derek returned with a mission and a purpose. Scott, an old friend who has been visiting frequently since he left, had finally called to talk, saying that he found his uncle.

Derek agreed to meet with Scott near the police bureau. It seems as though every month, the police department would be expanded and receive even more funding. Yet no matter how things changed, crime was on the rise. Derek did his best to avoid looking at anyone. He did not fear anyone on the streets, but more of what he would have to do in case any of them were as stupid enough to attack him. Everyone would just push around each other. People here and there were trying to sell what was in their stalls and in their pockets.

All buildings were built to the sky. While the bottom levels were shops and cafes, higher up, people lived. Looking up, you could see electric neon signs trying to sell something. If you look even higher up, you can see people’s laundry hanging across ropes. Even though it has not been a whole day, he already misses looking up to see trees. Long beautiful pine trees. After a night full of rain. There is nothing beautiful in the city for Derek.

Derek finally reached the main police branch building where Scott has been waiting for him, looking down at his phone in hand. As Derek approached, Scott did not look up but the two started to walk side by side as if they have always walked near each other. “So what is the news on Peter?”

Scott continued to look down like he was not even talking to him. “My best friend has gathered security footage of him from one of the Southern districts. He was seen selling some information but we don’t know much else. For now, that is. We at least have a lead for the first time.”

“So what now?”

“Now we have to go to meet that friend.”

“Is there a particular reason he could not come out to a better place to talk?” Derek asked and Scott nodded uncomfortably, finally looking up as they enter the building. “Stiles is in a sort of delicate situation.” He did not explain what he possibly meant with such cryptic language.

They made their way to the 38th floor of the building, no one asking them who they are as seemingly everyone got used to seeing Scott around here often. They headed to an isolated office, far away from all others around it. “Does your friend know about everything?” Derek asked as they were further away from everyone else.

“Oh yeah. He was one of the first few people who knew when I was changed.”

Derek did not like a lot of normal people knowing, but as with everyone, no matter the risk, they always trust their best friends. They made their way to end to a room that had caution tape on its door and a fingerprint scanner to enter the door. “Excessive much?”

“More like Stiles is really extra these days. Don’t mind it.”

Scott scanned his thumb and lead Derek inside. The whole room initially looked as if it was made of wires. Wires and screens covered the room like they were the materials used to build this room. That is when Derek first laid eyes on Stiles.

At very first glance, it looked as if Stiles was connected to the wires as he was surrounded by them. But on further inspection, he really was connected to them. There was an IV in his arm and a nasal cannula connected to a tank right next to him. Derek felt stunned into place for a moment. He looked both frail and unbreakable at the same time. On one hand, he had very pale skin with a blue undertone and veins that were seen very clearly. On the other hand, he was not weak in how he carried himself. Stiles sat with one leg bent and the other thrown over the arm of his chair. He had a tv going on with the current news going on, several screens with unknown data and statistics. He had a laptop in front of him, balanced on top of his air tank, a tablet with some unknown article, and a phone in his hand that had a game of chess.

Stiles began to talk without any introduction or anything. “I looked into the men to whom he was selling information to and they are an independent gang. I am currently trying to figure out what the exact information itself is but all that I can say is that I don’t actually believe he is actively involved with them.”

Derek scowled at the news. “So does that mean we don’t actually have anything on him?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles finally smiled and his teeth look blue in the light of his screens. There was something a little wicked in that smile. It was clear to Derek that even though this guy had no magic in him, he was still dangerous. “Now, now, wolf boy. Don’t be impatient.” Derek was in no mood for jokes, a little growl escaped his mouth. Stiles actually retreated back a little in his chair, actually looking a little nervous.

“Alright, alright. Jeez. Don’t get your cords in a knot.” He said, adjusting himself in his seat. “Here is the deal. I looked for all possible ties Peter Hale could have had with this particular group of gentlemen and I found a single girl’s name, Eliza Downtey. She worked with Peter before and each time her name would appear in his bank history, it was often enough that the next purchase that Peter would make was for some sort of plane ticket. Now, he was paid only several hours ago by Miss Downtey and he bought a ticket that I was able to track down...” He let his voice go down into a whisper before stopping.

“And?” Derek demanded as this could be the exact information that he needed. Stiles shook his head a little and turned to Scott. “Scott. Buddy. My man. My main man.”

Scott looked uncomfortable and uneasy. “Stiles, come on. We talked about this,” he protested.

“You talked, Scott. I heard you. I understand. You can even say that I agree with your point but,” Stiles finally got up from his seat, putting his tablet and phone aside. For some reason, Derek felt as though Stiles should have been somehow too weak to stand up properly but he was fine. Almost looking normal with his back turned from the screens. “I just don’t care, Scott. I am going to die anyway. If I get an extra week, it won’t help. Hand it over.”

Scott stared at his best friend, not breaking eye contact before finally giving up. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of rum, a pack of cigarettes, and vape juice. Stiles took everything and smiled again in the same cold matter as before, it was like his eyes were saying that he did not actually mean it. “Thanks, man.”

“Stiles, you really need to stop doing this. Your doctors said you do have a chance of recovering if you just go into treatment and then...” Scott tried to reason with him but Stiles just kept the smile on his face. Stiles walked over to the window in the corner of the room and put a pillow on the window sill before opening the window. The city noise poured in from far below in a faint echo. Stiles finished Scott’s sentence. “And then I will die in seven months instead of six. Scott. Please. I would rather sit here instead of going to the doctors. I will die. Let’s not play around with that anymore. If I go, I would rather go high, drunk, and with a cigarette butt in hand than with a nutritious cocktail and a medical debt for my father.”

Stiles took out his nasal cannula and lit a cigarette, taking a drag and then coughing a little. “Anyway... The ticket.”

Derek felt very strange having actually forgotten the ticket for a moment. Everything about this situation tasted like bitter medicine that he had to swallow.

Stiles unscrewed the rum and poured it in a semi-dirty glass with some coke. “Peter took a plane to the Northern Pacific islands. I have some theories as to why, the best one I have is that he has his hiding spot somewhere in that area. And that would make sense. It is a nice little place with sunshine, blue oceans, and high rates of human trafficking for sex trade.”

Derek had some rage return to him with the mention of Peter’s name. “When is he leaving?” he demanded, to which Stiles snorted a little bit. “Here is the fun part.” He finished up his cigarette even though it was visible that it was not that easy for him to inhale the smoke, he did it long but fast drags.

“Peter was actually supposed to have already gone. He even registered for the flight. But then he never actually boarded. I have a few theories there as well. Initially, I thought that he got into some kind of trouble. But then he made a few more simple purchases in a convenience store so he didn’t seem to be scared out there. I think he was given an offer that he could not refuse. I think he was given an opportunity to do something quickly. His ticket will be valid for the exact same flight at the exact same time this Friday. He did not refund his ticket so I believe that he will be there for that.” Stiles smiles and kicks back on the window sill with his drink and lights another cigarette.

Derek thought about what Stiles just said. This is his opportunity to actually catch him. He had some close allies still in the city who would be able to find Peter. He could not go himself as he would immediately trace him in a crowd. But he would need to be here when Peter would finally be caught. But a little question dawned on him. “So what now?” he asked.

Scott was the one who answered him. “Waiting. Just waiting really. That is all we can do. It is still just Wednesday. We don’t have any other lead on him until then.”

Derek looked down. It would be a pain to go back home now. But also, staying in the city, he would need a place to stay for two nights. Any hotel was out of the question as they cost insane amounts of money in the very center of such a packed metropolitan city. “Alright. Thanks. I guess I will go. I will need to find somewhere to sleep.”

Scott frowned. “I am really sorry that I can’t let you stay at my place. My mom is currently...”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Don’t worry about it. Just because I choose not to live here, doesn’t mean I am hopeless in the streets.” Derek said.

Stiles threw the second cigarette butt from the window before returning the tubes were they belong. “Oh please. So dramatic.” He made his way back to his seat and got back to his screens. “I have a lot to do tonight. And you know me, I never actually sleep at night. I usually start considering the possibility when the second sunrise decides to creep up. I have had way too many energy drinks to be doing any sleep tonight. My bed is in the back room. You can crash here for the night and run along in the morning. I don’t care.”

Derek took up Stiles on his offered and headed to the back room. It was a dark little space that was surprisingly clean compared to the other room. But it looked just unlived in more than anything. Derek took off his shift and jeans, lying down in the dark. He could not smell any of the cigarettes, alcohol or medicine that was the distinct smell of Stiles.

Scott stayed with Stiles for a few hours and Derek could not help but choose to listen in on their conversation. Scott made another attempt to negotiate his friend’s lifestyle decisions, all in vain. He could tell that Stiles was probably right as it was clear that something was killing him. It was not Derek’s business although it would be a real shame if his help was needed again and he was either too weak or dead. He wanted to rationalize how he felt then and there. He could not. He could not help thinking that he wanted to look at Stiles longer.

Something about him made it difficult to breathe. He was far from being in a glorious state but he was also far from being broken. He was sharp and with a sense of wit about him. But also, almost more than that, there was something magnetic in the way he looks. He has no idea why some guy with pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, and who was actively ordering flowers for his own funeral was so attractive to him.

Derek eventually started to get drowsy despite some of the city noise still coming in from the open window. He adjusted himself in bed to face the wall, the blanket pulled over his head.

Derek listened to Stiles shuffling around somewhere in the bathroom, washing up. He must have started to fall asleep to not have noticed Stiles walk over to him. “Hey, there.” Stiles gently poked him, checking to see if he was awake. Derek grunted in response, “What do you want?”

“You.”

Derek felt wide awake after the utterance of the single-syllable word. Stiles spoke to him in a quiet whisper. “I could feel you checking me out earlier.”

Derek thought for a second and decided to sit up to face him. Stiles could not help but let his eye briefly wander over Derek’s shirtless chest. “I am not gay,” Derek told him.

Stiles smiles, but this time it was different. A quieter smile somehow. “I didn’t say you were. I just think you were checking me out. I think I check you out. Just a little bit.” He bit lower lip just for a moment and it was hard not to stare at how he licked it afterward. “I don’t have the time in my life to carefully poke at you over time and see if you decide to respond to my advances. Actually having an idea of how your life clock looks can make you a little more... brave.”

“You don’t seem bothered.”

“I have had enough drinks to get the balls to ask and enough self-hatred to understand you telling me to fuck off. Having said that, here is my offer, for lack of a better word. You fuck me into the bed, you can leave without saying anything about it, I won’t ever mention it, and then pretty soon, I will take it with me when I go.” Stiles leaned back, brushing his hair back for it to only bounce back immediately. “I want you right now. Do you want me?”

Derek decided not to really think about it because if he did, he would naturally tell himself to do the right thing. So he just acted. He grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Stiles tasted like alcohol, tobacco, and bad decisions. Derek moved to his neck and bit down, not too hard as he was testing limits. Stiles moaned loudly and it felt wonderful against Derek’s lips. Stiles was feeling impatient enough to move to sit across Derek’s lap and grinding his hips. After letting Derek leave several bruises on him, he moved down.

Stiles did not have experience sucking dick but he did have more than enough enthusiasm. He pulled down his boxers and got to work. Derek could not help but pull on his hair and push him down a few times when he’d slack. Stiles was all for it. He did not struggle to take him all in nor did he even flinch when he finally came into his mouth.

Last time Derek received head, the idea of kissing the person afterward seemed unthinkable but here he is. Pulling Stiles in for a kiss right after. He did not care. He finally pulled off Stile’s shirt and yanked a little on his hair to get good access to the crook of his neck. He bit him harder this time, a proper bite. Stiles screamed out but he absolutely loved it. “Fuck yes.” He gasped.

That outcry was what pushed away any last bit of hesitation. Derek ran his hand down his back and into his jeans to squeeze his ass. “Are you going to get on with it or do you want me to beg?” Stiles teased. Derek replied to that by slapping his ass with his other hand. Stiles gasped and decided to bite down on Derek himself.

After another kiss, Derek pulled Stiles on all fours. There was lube on the nightstand and Derek found it effortless to slip two fingers inside of him. He clearly prepared for this with intensions to get fucked. Everything felt more urgent and heated. Derek had no idea why this guy of all people could cause such a fire to burn inside of him when no one could get close to that in a really long time.

Stiles looked up at him with hungry eyes, panting a little. “Please.” That was enough to drive him off the edge there. Derek pulled Stile’s jeans all the way off and got him to spread his legs more.

Once Derek thrust in, Stiles moaned loudly but that is not what he wanted. He wanted to hear him scream. And scream he did when he started to fuck him nice and hard. Stiles could not think of anything at the moment as his senses became overwhelmed. He just moaned, gasped and screamed.

After seemingly hours of fucking and a lot more, the two of them finally hit the bed, gasping for air. “I am guessing you are not going to stay up,” Derek said.

Stiles laughed in response. “I don’t think I have any energy to move. Ugh. But have to.” Stiles found it in him to get up and get his tank hauled over to the bed. In the meantime, Derek went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. He could not help but feel awkward when he finally got into bed, pulling his boxers back on. He had to face the fact that he has repressed sexuality that he needs to reflect on later. But after Stiles finished cleaning himself off, put on sweat pants and made his way into bed, nothing felt that important.

There was still a world of issues. He had to worry about Peter. He had to get out of the city again. But all that he could really think about what that he could wrap an arm around Stiles and keep him close. Derek could feel Stile’s low heart rate against his chest and it just made him more tired than ever as his own heart rate dropped to meet his halfway.


End file.
